


Acrostic Scar

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Ruroken Acrostic Poetry... only calling it the RUROKEN ACROSTIC POETRY COLLECTION seemed a little cheesy ... It's a collection of acrostic poems where the first letter of each line spells out a word or name for Ruroken... Please R&R!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe, Makimachi Misao/Shinomori Aoshi, Myoujin Yahiko/Sanjou Tsubame, Sagara Sanosuke/Takani Megumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tomoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken is not mine, even if I do obsessively dabble in this universe...

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Tomoe"**

**T** ear my heart  
**O** pen, just as you  
**M** urdered my love...  
**O** nly please,  
**E** nd my pain.


	2. Hiko Seijuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken is not mine, even if I do obsessively dabble in this universe...

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Hiko Seijuro"**

**H** arden my heart.  
 **I** t's the only way I can deal with this  
 **K** id. I can't risk  
 **O** pening up and wounding him later.

 **S** o what if I feel like a father to him.  
 **E** ven if I do  
 **I** t doesn't matter. If he learns I care, it will  
 **J** ust make things harder when I die by his hand. So...  
 **U** nder all this harsh cynicism, this hateful mask  
 **R** esides the person I want to be for him...  
 **O** nly for his sake, he can never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: More acrostics... Just felt like trying another one out...  
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!


	3. Battousai

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Battousai"**

**B** loody  
 **A** ngel of the Revolution;  
 **T** he harbinger of death and  
 **T** ragedy,  
 **O** ffering  
 **U** p his soul for the  
 **S** alvation of  
 **A** people  
 **I** gnorant of his sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, yeah... I've been struggling with "Battousai" since I wrote "Tomoe," and then I pull something out during a half hour break at work... (shakes head) weird...
> 
> And a thank you to sueb262 who noticed my typo in line three. All better now... finally!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!


	4. Kaoru

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Kaoru"**

**K** indness can  
 **A** lways  
 **O** verpower  
 **R** ash violence and  
 **U** ncontrolled hatred!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Kaoru's Kamiya Kasshin credo (lol... look at that alliteration there! Pretty sad when I'm using better poetic style in my author's note than in the poem! lol!) Wow these things are much harder to update than the haiku collection! (sweatdrops)  
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!


	5. Enishi

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Enishi"  
  
** **E** very  
 **N** ight  
 **I**  
 **S** ee  
 **H** er  
 **I** mpatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This was a more difficult one, as there were a few words and phrases that I'd wanted to use for the final "I." "Impatience" finally won out because I think the single word acrostic style was a bit harder, but more powerful. I hope it works!  
> Thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!


	6. Aoshi

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Aoshi"**

**A** s  
 **O** kashira, I must prove we are  
 **S** trongest of all. Our  
 **H** onor and pride are  
 **I** nvested in this title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This one feels weak, but I kind of like it so here it is. If i think up a better one, I'll post it later! Then again, after "Enishi," I'm not sure I'll write another one I like as much as that one! Ohhh the challenge!  
> LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	7. Katsura Kogoro

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Katsura Kogoro"**

**K** ill for me.  
 **A** ll I asked of  
 **T** hat boy was to give his  
 **S** oul to our cause. I want to believe that he  
 **U** nderstood what price he could pay.  
 **R** eality is harsh,  
 **A** nd though I know it is at odds with the

 **K** id's ideals, it is the  
 **O** nly way. I am a politician. I must put the  
 **G** ood  
 **O** f the many over the good of one. This is my  
 **R** eality. I must value the mass  
 **O** ver his life... as he does...

* * *

 **K** indness does not save lives.  
 **I** dealism cannot protect the soul.  
 **D** idn't your shishou teach you this  
 **O** r did you choose not to listen?

 **T** rust in me will be your downfall.  
 **A** sk any seasoned soldier what  
 **K** ind of fate  
 **A** waits  
 **Y** ou here. When I am done with you, you will  
 **O** nly be a weapon.  
 **S** tripped of your  
 **H** umanity.  
 **I** wish it weren't so...

* * *

 **N** ever  
 **I** n my life have  
 **I  
B**een so certain  
 **O** f a choice while still  
 **R** egretting  
 **I** t with all

 **M** y heart. I need your skill. We  
 **A** ll do. But  
 **T** hat knowledge doesn't dull the  
 **S** ting of knowing what your  
 **U** ltimate  
 **S** acrifice will be. Perhaps you  
 **U** nderstand more than you let on. Perhaps you can  
 **K** eep your sanity. Perhaps you will heal  
 **E** nough to live a normal life one day.

* * *

 **"K** ill for me..."  
 **I  
D**amned you with  
 **O** nly three words.

**K** now this... that if  
 **O** nly  
 **I** had a choice, you  
 **N** ever would have met me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay... this one requires explanation. I asked sueb262 for an idea for a new acrostic character. She suggested Katsura Kogoro. She even said I could use any alias (or his real name) that I wished. She gave me a nice wikipedia site that listed the various names he used in his life. I'm sure she meant "pick one." I decided to pick them all. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	8. Myojin Yahiko

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Myojin Yahiko"**

**M** y  
 **Y** outh  
 **O** vershadows  
 **J** ust about everything  
 **I** am.  
 **N** o one wants to look past that.

 **Y** outh does not  
 **A** lways  
 **H** ave to be  
 **I** dentified as naivity.  
 **K** indness isn't **  
O** nly weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Why was Yahiko's so hard to write? No idea!  
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	9. Makoto Shishio

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Makoto Shishio"**

**M** y  
 **A** genda:  
 **K** ill  
 **O** nly  
 **T** he  
 **O** utsiders.

 **S** till...  
 **H** ow can  
 **I  
S**ucceed without  
 **H** arming some  
 **I** nnocent  
 **O** bservers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I have the name in the Americanized order... Didn't think about it until the acrostic was written... This is pre-bonfire Shishio, still working for Katsura.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	10. Saito Hajime

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Saito Hajime"**

**S** top this pretending,  
 **A** nd be the demon  
 **I** remember.  
 **T** he honorable killer from my memories. The  
 **O** nly one left in this era.

 **H** ow  
 **A** m I to survive if even you fail me?  
 **J** ustice: Aku soku zan...  
 **I** t was your creed as much as  
 **M** ine. Now prove to me that you're  
 **E** verything you once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay for Saito!  
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	11. Misao

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Misao"**

**M** aybe  
 **I** f I  
 **S** earch long enough,  
 **A** oshi-sama will  
 **O** pen up enough to find the real me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A quick Misao poem. I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	12. Megumi

**"Megumi"**

**M** aybe he's right.  
 **E** ven if I die, those I killed are gone.  
 **G** iven the chance, I can never  
 **U** ndo the evils of my past, but  
 **M** aybe  
 **I** can eventually break even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just a quick Megumi while she contemplates Kenshin's suggestion that suicide isn't the answer...


	13. Sanosuke

**Sanosuke**

**S** tripped of those I cared about **  
A** nd forced to make a life of my own in this **  
N** ew **  
O** rder, I wished only vengeance on the **  
S** hishi. **  
U** ntil I met **  
K** enshin who taught me that ****  
Even the fallen can be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I figured I was due for a new acrostic. Here's one for Sanosuke. I hope you will humor me. It's been a very long time since I've attempted to write any of these... I'm a bit rusty. I do hope you like it though! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	14. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... I still don't own Kenshin... even after all these years...

**"Iris"**

**I** would kill for my

 **R** evenge.

 **I** would die for your

 **S** alvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A little Tomoe acrostic. Apologies for its rough state, but hey... at least I'm writing again, right? I'll try to post more soon. Maybe I'll even * gasp * update something!
> 
> Until then... Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


	15. Tiger

**Tiger**

**T** rue adoration

 **I** gnites passion:

 **G** unpowder and dry kindling

 **E** xploding in

 **R** evenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just a little Enishi poem. Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius:)


	16. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live! And I posted two things in two days! Woo! I hope you enjoyed this little Shishio acrostic based on his swordsman's spirit, represented as fire in the Kyoto arc. Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this (or have constructive criticism), please review!

** Acrostic Scar **

**F** allen... betrayed by the  
 **I** shin Shishi.  
 **R** emember me. I will baptize the  
 **E** arth in fire!


	17. Otsu

**"Otsu"**

**O** ver  
 **T** ime  
 **S** he  
 **U** nderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A new acrostic! 
> 
> *throws confetti*
> 
> Anyway, here is a little one I wrote awhile back for Otsu. (Just look at this old files I'm digging up!) I hope you like this little poem. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius:)


	18. You Made the Rain Bleed

**"You Made the Rain Bleed"**

**Y** esterday, I wanted revenge, but  
 **O** tsu has changed  
 **U** s...

 **M** aybe I just can now see past  
 **A** ll of the shadows cast by  
 **D** eath.  
 **E** very

 **T** ime  
 **H** e  
 **E** ntered my dreams before,

 **R** ain fell in my soul  
 **A** nd stained my vision red  
 **I** n anger, hate, and pain.  
 **N** ow

 **B** ecause of the freshness of our new  
 **L** ives and the  
 **E** ndless blue skies, our  
 **E** ndless future possibilities, revenge has  
 **D** rowned in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This one was based on a line from the Trust and Betrayal OVA. When Tomoe sees Kenshin kill assassins and tells him that he made the rain bleed. Honestly, I'm not sure if it's an accurate line, since I only saw the dub version, but I liked it and wanted to try an acrostic quote. I'm not quite sure it turned out, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius:)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Acrostic poetry is a form of poetry where the first letter of each line of the poem spells out a word or name. I figured, I've done sonnets and haiku... why not this? (Let's just hope I don't completely lose it and move onto epics... hehehe...)  
> And yes, I do start all of my Kenshin poetry with "Tomoe." Kinda odd, since I don't intend to do that...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
